


The Owen's clan

by kyrana



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Multi, Multichapter, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, abusivebrothers, abusivechildhood, bostonmob, idontknowtags, loveforscout, loveitanyway, neverplayedthegame, scoutsfamily, swearinglotsofittoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Scout's home life like?<br/>( i suck a summaries, please just read this. i was inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemm/pseuds/Pemm fic Natural and im sorry but the last name and the name of the one brother is from their fic too. )<br/>(please don't hate. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :33 Whooo!!! First fic to be written in a long time. This one will continue to the end, I have some major plans for it.....now if i could just get the motivation to get up once in awhile and update this when I can. :33

' _ Run faster. Come on Scout you can do it. Just a little bit further.' _   


              Scout turned the corner and sprinted as fast as his well toned legs could make him go. The RED base was just there. He could make it, he glanced behind him to see his teammates running,even sniper was there. They were holding off the BLU team who was trying to get their intel case back. He chuckled as he gripped the case tighter and ran faster, hoping the last burst of speed would help him reach the safe zone.   


Just as he reached the doors an explosion went off beside him and launched the red clad runner into the air. He hit the ground hard and was about to sit up just as he felt a sudden weight on top of him holding him down. " zis was to easy. You ran right into ze trap" said a heavily french accented voice. Noting it was the BLU Spy, Scout pushed against the pounding in his head and tried to punch at the Spy but missed when a sudden metal sound and pain laced through his arm. ' oh come on! I am not dyin here! '  Raced through Scouts mind as he tried to push the Spy away.    


Panic filled the youngster as he felt a hand cover his mouth and a knife get pressed against his throat. His eyes widened as his mind blacked out and he sank into his own fear.   
  
_                                                                                                                 ~flashback~ _

_   
_ _ " Come on Mickey! Give it to the  lil bitch!" yelled Jay as the oldest of the Owens boys held down the youngest by his neck. The large boy smiled as he laid a well placed punch to Scouts gut. The sound of Scouts outcry alerted the other boys in the house and they all came running. Five other boys  of various ages from seventeen to twelve came running into the room where ten year old Scout Owens was being held down by his neck by his oldest brother nineteen year old Mickey Owens. _ _   
_ _  " Mick! Don't hurt him!" Tobias yelled as he watched his little brother get pounded. _ _   
_ _ " Shut ya cakehole Tobi. Do ya want all'o Boston to hear ya?" asked Robbie as he shoved the pacifist of the family back into the twins Chester and Chase.  _ _   
_ _ " Let me fuck with him when ya done Mick. I wanna hear him scream." Oli said after placing a hand on his oldest brother's shoulder. _ _   
_ __

__ _ Mickey wouldn't let up on wailing on Scout because the young boy asked him a question about his homework. Tears flowed from ten year old's eyes as his brothers fist connected with his stomach and sides painfully. _ _   
_

_   It was finally broken up by the sharp sound of door slamming shut and all the boys that were once yelling at the fight stopped an ran down to greet their ma. Tobias was the only one to stay behind as Scout curled up on his side and cried from the pain. Being the caring brother he is,he gently took Scouts head into his lap and brushed the tan boy's hair out of his face and tried to calm him down as the young boy let out a slew of curses that no ten year old should know.  _ _   
_ __

_Tobias sighed and tried to shush his little brother. " ya okay Scout. Next time come to me when ya have a question." he said as he pet the small boys thick hair and started humming a song their Ma used to sing. Scout on the other hand curled up more,feeling hatred boil in his blood and fear cramp up his stomach._ _  
_ __~end flashback~  
  
" what wrong with young Scout?"  
" is the lad gonna live?"  
" of course Scout iz going to live he iz ze child of my cheri"  
" he ain't looking so good boys. Y'all might wanna step back"  
" mmhmm!mhmm!"*  
"Shove ov'a ya freak"  
"GIVE HIM SOME ROOM MEN"  
" ya, und let me through I'm zah medic"  
" would all ya just shuddap" Scout said with a groan as he opened his blue eyes to see that he was a the respawn in the RED base. " Did we win?"  


The whole RED team had moved back a bit as the youngest member sat up and rubbed his sore neck, he looked around them and smiled a bit as his friend Pyro held up a BLU intel case. " mhmm mhmm mhhmm"** Pyro said through their mask.  Scout rolled his eyes and took the hand that Demo held out. He stood up and rubbed his neck again. He coughed and gave a forced smile as the team clapped him on the back and congratulated him for somehow managing to make it into the base after the BLU Spy had him down.    


Scout was a little confused by that and when he tried to voice that he didn't remember any of it he was drowned out by Heavy's loud laugh and Demo's cry of drinks all around.The majority of the team followed only for Medic,Pyro and Scout to stay behind. Medic had his hand on Scout's shoulder ,holding the young boy up a bit, and Pyro clutching the intel case tightly. Scout looked at Medic and rubbed his neck again. " Are you feeling vell?"Medic asked eyeing Scout and the fact that he kept rubbing his neck. " ya 'm kay doc. Just a little confused and sore" Scout replied as he pushed Medics hand off his shoulder. " Let's go join the otha’s." He said as he patted Pyros arm as he passed his friend to go to where the rest of the team was already drinking to their victory.  
  
^~^~^~^~^

  
About halfway through their victory party , Demo actually managed to get Soldier and Heavy really drunk already, a muffled voice came over the base intercom.   
" Clean up a bit boys,I'm coming over for a visit" said a familiar female voice.   


In almost an instant the men sobered up a bit to run around , trying to shove their liquor and beers into coolers and clean up their card game. Scout on the other hand stayed sitting on the red sofa,rubbing his neck as if it bothered him. Pyro was standing near him ,both being too young to drink the tended to sip soda and watch TV while the older men drank and played cards. Neither really noticing the scrambling of the other men, both of the youngsters deep within their own minds and Scout was oddly silent.   


By the time the main door to the lounge part of the base slammed shut and a very serious looking woman stood in the way of the door ,did Pyro notice what was going on. They quickly stood and faced the door , leaving Scout sitting and facing away from the door. "Good evening Miz Pauling, to what do we owe ze pleazure" Spy said stepping up, bowing to the small woman.   


 Destiny Pauling was a cold woman but a strategist and very knowledgeable one  most of all. She smoothed her red silk tie and fixed the sleeve of her business jacket before walking into the room a bit. Her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she walked past the men and to the one sitting and facing from her.  "Scout Owen" She said sharply causing the thin man to jump up and face the short woman. "M-Miss Paulin !" he yelped as he quickly straightened up and biting his lip in embarrassment.   
  Miss Pauling looked up at the boy and huffed. " At ease boys. I'm just here to relay some good news." All the men looked at each other,a few shrugging before facing the woman again. " Congrats. You boys have won 5 battles in a row and that deserves a reward. "  The room filled with whoops and hollers at the fact that they won that many battles. "BOYS! Boys calm down!" Miss Pauling yelled over the men ,who calmed down enough for the woman to speak normally. "Your reward is you all are allowed to return home for a month while BLU cleans and fixes the battle grounds."    


If there were any crickets in the room,they too would have stayed silent. All of the RED team was stunned into silence at the fact that they could go home. But, the fact was none of them had a home to go back too. " Well? Who wants to go home?" Miss Pauling asked looking around the room. Sniper was the first to step up, which was a bit weird for the loner. " So what ya sayin' is . We can go home, but I think I can speak for tha majority of tha team in the fact that none of us really have a home to return to"    


Most of the men nodded but poor Scout was wide eyed and slack jawed at the woman. Pyro noticed Scout expression and gave a muffled laugh , pointing to the runner. The team looked over and a few stifled a laugh. Miss Pauling turned and faced the man. "Yes Scout? I hear your mother has been waiting for you. Along with your brothers." Scout shook his head up and held his hands out as if to push something away. "Oh hell no! I'm not going home. I-if the rest of the team ain't leavin then I'm stayin too"   


 Destiny shook her head "Scout you're going home. That's final." she said before clicking out of the room and closed the door. Soldier looked at Scout and pointed at the young man. " Looks like we are going to Scouts home men!" Demo and Heavy cheered as Scout sank down onto the couch again. " Oh god....this is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia (Ma)Owen, had been a woman of high standings in her youth but never married. She had her first son at the age of eighteen and vowed never to have anymore children. Nine years later she had five boys running around two still in diapers and one newborn. The youngest boy was the smallest. Barely weighing five pounds at birth and only six inches in length. He was truly a small child. He didn't even receive his name until nearly a year and a half after his birth.

Ma would always say that he was the youngest of his brothers to crawl , only being a few months old. She would always call him, her little Scouter and thus that's what his name became. Scout Nathaniel Owen. The youngest of the infamous Owen clan of Boston. You see, not only was Scout's mother a respectable woman in the community , she was also a feared one. Many were afraid to cross her path but she had Boston in her pocket. 

When Mickey , her oldest boy, finished school ( all of Ma's boys had to get a proper education. Ma doesn't want stupid boys) she had him out hunting down people who either crossed her or owed her money ( hint that was a lot) . As the rest of her boys grew so did the fear of their Clan. Many also joined as goons or were forced into it. Sooner or later. Amelia (Ma)Owen had the biggest mob in Boston. With a boy in almost every spot in the city.

She had appointed Mickey (oldest) as head of the mob ,the big boss man who ran all the operations. Jay ( 2nd oldest) was the main money maker. He owned many bars and strip clubs throughout the bustling city. Robbie( 3rd oldest) was a drug dealer and owner of the biggest gun cartels in all of mobs in the city. He even ran his own mini mob in Maine. 

Oli (4th son) was a closet homo, he had to keep his nose clean as he debated and ran in the political elections of Massachusetts. By having a son in the senator's office Ma Owen would rule Massachusetts. Then there was Tobias (5th son) the peacemaker and doctor. He was the one who really raised Scout and was his best friend.

Then the deadly duo. The twins Chester and Chase. (6th and 7th sons). Chester was doing major jail time for killing a total of six families before he got caught and was convicted. He still got off easily by his brother Oli being his attorney and lawyer. 

Chase on the other hand owns one of the biggest fight clubs the state had ever seen. He also hates Scout the most because his runt of a brother made it into the military but he didn't.  
Scout didn't really hate his family but he more or less did not agree with them. For the longest time he was scared of graduating from high school, because he knew what he immediately would be shoved into. So when a mercenary recruiter came to his school and talked to his class ,Scout was the first in line to sign up. He was still shoved into his 'family business' as he waited for his ship out date. 

In the few months that he was with his family before leaving ,he had already seen the hardships of society. The day he was set to leave only Tobi and his friend Roger from school had gone to see him off. Scout frowned as he knew that once he was gone, Roger’s life was on the line.

Scout was only gone for a month when a call came from Tobi ,informing him that Roger had passed away after being shot in a mugging. Scout knew better than to believe it was a simple mugging. It was probably the handy work of his brothers.

Currently Scout was sitting on a white bus with all of his team sitting in various spots throughout it. Heavy sat in the middle where he could take up a whole seat by himself, soldier sat in the front sitting at attention ready to jump up if needed. Medic and Spy sat in seats across from each other as they talked about what Germany and France are like and how they miss the mesmerizing landscapes. Demo and the engineer said a little was from the soldier and looked out the window while the sniper sat in the back with Scout and the Pyro. All were dressed in casual wear and mostly tired from the long drive. 

Scout was currently running a hand through his hair as he stared out the window. He decided not to wear his hat because his ma hates him wearing hats saying if makes him look older. His hair was a bit long on top with the sides and back shaved short. He looked up at Pyro who was wearing a bandana around his face and his hood pulled up. The most you could see was the piercing blue eyes and the horrid scarring of burns across his face.

Scout sighed softly as he saw the ‘Welcome to Massachusetts’ sign and groan audibly enough for the others to hear him and look back. Scout on the hand have covered up his face as the bus surged towards his home. Towards Boston. Towards his personal hell.


End file.
